


Confession

by orphan_account



Series: Of Lyrics and Melodies [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun’s been wondering -- for days, weeks -- how to go about this. Singing was not at all a part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

It’s not until he wakes up at five am on his second day back in Seoul does Taehyun realize something is missing. That something is causing him to toss and turn, causing him sleepless nights. Or rather, it’s a lack of something.

He doesn’t want to believe it, because honestly, it’s ridiculous. He prefers sleeping by himself-- why would he be missing his temporary roommate?

It’s not like Seungyoon really did anything. He was a still sleeper, and usually fell asleep far before Taehyun did. It’s not like Taehyun would turn his head in the middle of the night and trace Seungyoon’s soft profile with his eyes. And if Seungyoon woke up after Taehyun -- which he usually did -- it’s not like Taehyun would watch his leader arch his back like a house cat, the morning sun making Seungyoon’s bare skin look warm and inviting.

(On their next stop in Japan, Taehyun takes a spot as far away from Seungyoon as possible. Next to Mino. The wanna-be-comedian. The power rapper. His friend. And he’s safe the next morning.)

\--

Their voices go together so well, Taehyun finds. After that day the two of them performed on the streets of Japan (the day “Kang and Nam” was born), Seungyoon made it a habit to join in while Taehyun was singing under his breath.

He’d provide a higher tone, or lower notes, and sometimes even accompanied him on guitar, figuring out the cords quickly, like a professional.

Maybe one day Taehyun will ask their boss if they could form a real sub-unit. After they debut, of course.

\--

Taehyun’s embarrassed, flustered, but all he can do is laugh and clap his hands. The fortune teller’s predictions are painfully accurate.

Taehyun knows he isn’t a good person. He knows he’s broken hearts in the past, and he probably will in the future. He knows he can be cold at times, selfish and demanding. But he can’t help his personality, can he?

Taehyun lets himself fall to his side, onto Seungyoon’s lap. Just for a moment. He feels Seungyoon’s hands on him, and for a few seconds, he feels grounded. A little safe, even.

“No one can control Nam Taehyun.”

\--

They’re close friends -- Taehyun’s established that -- so acting like Seungyoon’s love interest isn’t too awkward.

But they do so many takes of the kiss scene, Taehyun thinks he’s going to lose his mind. He can’t handle it, can’t handle Seungyoon’s breath on his cheeks, the only source of warmth in the chilly air. Can’t handle Seungyoon’s flirtatious smiles and teasing words -- even if it is just acting.

\--

“Hey.” Seungyoon’s sprawled out on Taehyun’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. Usually, Taehyun would be annoyed (Mino has his fair share of bruises on his legs from how many times Taehyun’s kicked him off the bed), but it’s been a long day. And Mino and Seunghoon insisted on speaking animatedly in broken Japanese any time they weren’t recording.

Seungyoon barely had the energy to tell them to shut up, and neither did Taehyun. So now, if Seungyoon’s too lazy to pull himself to his and Jinwoo’s shared room, or bring a blanket to the living room, Taehyun wouldn’t gripe about it this time. (And maybe Taehyun likes the way Seungyoon looks on his sheets. Maybe.)

“What?” Taehyun kicks his shoes off and sinks down on his chair, runs his fingers through his hair.

“Did you get mad…” Seungyoon trails off. It isn’t until Taehyun sighs in irritation (because he hates when people don’t finish what they say), he says, “Were you upset back then, when I laughed at you?”

Taehyun blinks.

“Back when you joined YG. With your, uhm...Bowl haircut.” He looks closes his eyes. “Hanbin, Teddie...A bunch of us kinda laughed because you weren’t really...YG-style, y’know?”

Taehyun bites his lower lip, looks down. He had forgotten about that, for the most part. He had pushed away the memories of hushed whispers, of eyes hard that followed him, of eating lunch by himself. “Ah…”

“I didn’t mean to,” Seungyoon says quickly. “I mean. It was wrong of me to do that. For judging you, I guess. You’re a really great vocalist, a great artist, Taehyunnie. I’m sorry.”

When Taehyun looks up again, Seungyoon’s staring at him with an unreadable expression -- serious and blank, but his eyes say something else.

"I'm sorry," Seungyoon whispers again and Taehyun can't stop the small smile that breaks out across his face. Because Seungyoon really does care.

He swallows once, and strides over to the bed, nudging Seungyoon's shoulder. "Move over."

Seungyoon's eyes widen, just a fraction.

"Move over," Taehyun says again. "This is my room and there's no way in hell I'm sleeping on the floor."

\--

Taehyun wakes up well-rested with a sense of fullness, and he hopes it has nothing to do with the way Seungyoon’s arm is draped across his stomach.

\--

He writes and writes, and he titles the song “Confession” but he continues to lie to himself. Tells himself it’s about a girl from his school, or a boy from his school. Even tried to go as far to tell himself it’s about Baekhyun...Only to realize how unrealistic that is. And just plain weird.

Taehyun sighs.

\--

Seungyoon kisses his forehead one night, when they both happen to stumble into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Half asleep, he’s more vulnerable than ever and very confused.

He pushes at Seungyoon’s shoulders, presses himself back against the fridge, putting as much distance between himself and Seungyoon as he can. “What are you doing?”

Seungyoon’s hair is messy, and his lips are a little dry. His sweatpants are hanging low on his tiny waist. He takes a swing of water from a bottle, and a few drops travel down his neck.

Taehyun frowns. He doesn’t want to notice all of this-- doesn’t want to pay attention to how beads of water travel to Seungyoon’s collarbones, doesn’t want to admire the soft-looking skin of his chest.

“Sorry,” Seungyoon whispers, and before Taehyun can say anything, he leaves.

\--

“Do I even deserve you?” Taehyun asks. There’s no one in the room but him and his worries.

\--

Taehyun is getting his makeup fixed when Seungyoon is feeling playful.

“Sing something~” Taehyun grins. He’s in the mood to play along.

Seungyoon brings the mic up and faces Taehyun, an indulgent smile painting his features. “This is my confession,” he sings, his smooth voice wrapping around the words the way Seungyoon’s entire existence has wrapped itself around Taehyun’s heart.

Taehyun is glad there’s someone working on his face, because his cheeks are warm, and he doesn’t want the camera to catch a glimpse of it. He can’t help but beam and chuckle.

\--

“It was my first time filming an intimate scene,” Taehyun says.

But Seunghoon’s hand finds his shoulder, and Taehyun can practically hear his playfully smile when he jokes, “But what about that scene with Seungyoon?”

Taehyun sputters, his eyes widen, he can’t keep his camera-face on for a second. But he pushes himself back into interview mode, and everything is fine.

(When he watches the actual broadcast, Seungyoon’s stiff expression makes his heart hurt. He needs to say something.)

\--

Seungyoon, Jinwoo had told Taehyun, had left for the recording studio early in the morning, just as the eldest hyung was waking up. They were just about finishing promotions for Empty, and Seungyoon wanted to get a head start on their next album -- though no one had the slightest idea of when that would actually be released.  

Taehyun pulls a cardigan on and soon enough, he’s slipping into the recording studio Winner likes to call their second home.

He listens to Seungyoon strum his guitar and hum to himself, coming out after an hour for a bottle of water.

Taehyun’s been wondering -- for days, weeks -- how to go about this. Should he bring flowers, chocolate? Should he say it cooly, straightforward like they show in the dramas? Should he take Seungyoon out on a date?

 _Singing_ was not at all part of the plan. Yet here he was…

“Honestly, I’m not a good guy, there might be times I make you cry…” Seungyoon’s looking at him, an eyebrow raised, but Taehyun can’t stop. It’s like vomit. “But I promise there will be more days when I’ll make you smile. I want to hold hands and watch movies…Like the beautiful stories in song lyrics. Just the two of us….”

“You know,” Seungyoon says. “I’m recording for the _new_ album, right?”

Running a hand through his hair, partially in frustration -- mainly in embarrassment -- Taehyun stands up, and speaks the rest of his song. “I’m going to tell you right now. I hope you will smile. I’m confessing now, I want to make you mine…”

Seungyoon’s jaw is set, his eyes are hard and guarded. “Taehyun.”

But he doesn’t stop. “I want to open my eyes with you. Smile and...kiss you.” He moves forward and takes Seungyoon’s hands. “Just stay by my side. From the moment you came to me, my world only had you in it…”

When Seungyoon has no reaction, Taehyun falters, but presses on, whispering the last bits of the verse. “With your soft voice, tell me you love me…”

A pause.

“Then time will stop?” Seungyoon hums his reply.

Taehyun looks down, eyes darting from the floor, to their hands, to the sofa, to their hands.

“That was incredibly cheesy, Taehyun.” He hears Seungyoon chuckle. “Like, coming from me -- the guy who sang a confession over the phone. That was so cheesy.”

Taehyun’s eyebrows furrow as he looks up. “Hey, I--”

“If only the fans could see you now~ Ah, they’d be so jealous. Being serenaded by _Taehyun-oppa_.” He makes his voice high at the end.

“Seungyoon!”

“Sorry, sorry.” And he really does look apologetic. “You already know my answer.” Then all Taehyun sees are red lips spreading into a wide smile before his brain short-circuits from a simple peck.


End file.
